Alm/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Alm (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Bound Hero Battle * "Celica, let's go. With you by my side, there's no one that can defeat us." (Intro with Celica) Summoned * "I'm Alm, leader of the Deliverance. You can count on me to take up my sword for your cause." Home * "This place has so many things I've never seen before and all kinds of people I never thought I'd meet. Amazing, really, and sort of intimidating." * "The Deliverance fights to free Zofia from Chancellor Desaix. A hard battle, and who knows when it will end?" * "Checking in on everyone? Sure you are. I need to do it too as leader of the Deliverance." * "Mind telling me your story? I don't know much about much, so you'll find me a ready listener." * "I was training with my sword, but mostly because if I don't, I hear my grandfather's voice in my head. He's Sir Mycen—and someone you don't want to disappoint. So I always stay on top of my training." * "So this is another version of the Askran Kingdom... Oh, hello there. Someone sent me here to say that. It was your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Good timing. I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Kiran. My grandfather refused to let me ever leave my home, Ram Village. So I don't know much about the world. Since you summoned me here, I've met many different people. So many...surprises. When it comes to you, I feel a bond different than the one I have with my friends. I'm... relieved? Or... at ease? Really, I've only felt this way with one other person. It's more than just you showing me all of these new things—much bigger than that, really. This might sound sappy, but I'll say it anyway. Meeting you was like the dawn of something new. Thanks." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Is it just me, or is this place strange?" * "Except for this, I haven't been outside my village much." * "I have a lot of learning to do when it comes to... everything." * "My friends? Good people. And fun." * "There's nothing harder than the training my grandfather put me through. No way." * "I wonder what Celica is up to right now..." * "If you ever need anything, know that you can count on me." * "*laughs*" Map * "Alright." * "Hmm..." * "Leave it to me." Level Up * "Sorry about that. I'm not doing all that well, Kiran." (1-2 stats up) * "I'll be more helpful to you with more strength like this." (3-4 stats up) * "I can really feel the strength rising up inside of me!" (5-6 stats up) * "You did that for me? I promise to fight as hard as I can!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This is how it's done!" * "All right..." * "This ends here!" * "Take this!" Defeat * "Sorry..." Alm (Saint-King) Summoned * "I serve the One Kingdom of Valentia. They call me the Saint-King Alm. I vow my strength to you and yours." Home * "I have a lot of friends to support me. I hope that someday you'll think of me as such a friend, too." * "Peace has only just dawned in our kingdom, but I'll remain here and help it break in Askr as well. There is no true peace if my world is the only one that knows it." * "Being summoned here is a good chance for me to observe and learn. That's important for a king." * "Huh?! Oh, you startled me... I was just sneaking a snack. Oranges are pretty popular in my homeland." * "Would you mind showing me the way to the library? Learning about the history and culture of this world will surely offer valuable insight I can take back to my own." * "It seems Friend has been worrying about you. How are you doing?" (Greeting from friend) * "I may be Saint-King Alm, but I have every intention of remaining true to myself. But, well... That's easier said than done thanks to the daily tasks required of a king. Unless there's a major battle, I have to leave the fighting to Clive, Lukas, and the knights. I hadn't even set foot on a battlefield for some time before arriving here. I'm glad I can use my experience and strength to help the people of Askr. Every day has been wholly fulfilling. There aren't many people I can admit that to, so I'm thankful to have met you here in this world. Thank you for letting me relive my life as a fighter, if even for a moment. It's been like a dream. And even after I wake from it, I won't forget you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Guh! ...oh, it's just you. You startled me!" * "There are so many things I can learn from you. Will you continue to guide me?" * "Hmmm...." * "I'm Alm, king of the One Kingdom of Valentia." * "A world where people live and thrive based on their own efforts, not the whims of the gods..." * "I'll carry on my father's will...and prove that I can be a great king." * "Being a king doesn't change who I am. I want to keep fighting at everyone's side." * "We'll be together from now on, Celica. I will never leave your side." Map * "Like this? * "For our future!" * "A solid move!" Level Up * "This power will protect our kingdom and those we hold dear." (5-6 stats up) * "A fitting result for the king of the One Kingdom of Valentia." (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh... How disappointing..." (1-2 stats up) * "What a refreshing feeling. Like a new door has opened before me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "End of the line!" * "For the future!" * "It's over!" * "You won't escape!" Defeat * "Ugh... Celica..." Alm (Brave Echoes) Summoned * "Was it you who called me here? If you're in a bind, I can lend a hand. I'm Alm. Happy to be of service." Home * "So many Heroes here, and so many wearing such...exciting outfits! Has Celica worn anything like that too?" * "Even if the people recognize me as the heir to the throne, it still doesn't feel real to me... Still...I must do my best to live up to what's expected of my station." * "How many missions is that today? I don't enjoy sitting still either, but even you must rest sometime." * "This armor has been passed down through the generations in Rigel... It weighs...heavy on my shoulders." * "Even now, I can't neglect my training. The people of Rigel would reject me if I were to grow too weak, after all..." * "I'm Alm. I've come to formally offer a greeting. And to admire this castle you have, Kiran." (Greeting from friend) * "Growing up in a village, I never had to think about my country or how it fit in the world. That's why—to tell you the truth— I can't help but wonder if I'm truly meant for something like this... But still, I can't give up. I must forge ahead with all of my might, like when I was entrusted with the Deliverance. Besides, I have so many friends who are working alongside me: Celica, and my comrades in the Deliverance... And above all, the calls of those who brought me here drive me to build a world where we shape our own lives!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "They say this armor has been passed down in Rigel since ages long past. Does it...suit me?" * "GAH! Oh, it's you... Mind greeting me normally next time?" * "I'm told Celica wore an unusual outfit like this before. I would've liked to see that." * "It wasn't so long ago that I called Sir Mycen my grandfather." * "Skilled Heroes abound in this place! I mustn't fall behind!" * "Perhaps, one day, I'll meet Berkut in this world... And maybe Father too..." * "You called out, so I'm here to help. I'm grateful for your trust." Map * "I stand ready!" * "What's next?" * "I'm on it!" Level Up * "All right! I'm feeling nimble and ready. Let's keep this up!" (5-6 stats up) * "If I'm to stand shoulder to shoulder with renowned heroes, I've got to grow even stronger than I am now!" (3-4 stats up) * "I thought I felt some power well up inside me... Was it my imagination?" (1-2 stats up) * "So this is my new ability, is it? I'll do my best to put it to good use." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Worry no more!" * "Trust me now!" * "Not a chance!" * "You leave me no choice!" Defeat * "I've...failed!" Alm (Lovely Gifts) Summoned * "Happy Day of Devotion! I'm Alm, and this pretty lady is Celica. We're here to enjoy the festivities together!" Home * Alm: If you're grateful to someone, be sure to tell them before it's too late. Sad to say, they won't be around forever. * Celica: I am overjoyed by the good fortune of having Alm at my side every day. We were separated for so long... * Alm: So...what kind of present would make you smile? Wait, wait! I want to try guessing first. I bet I'll get it! * Alm: You look like you could use a snack. I'll happily share some of mine with you. It's cheap, but tasty! * Celica: We're about to enjoy a banquet, but Alm won't stop snacking... Can you help me talk some sense into him? * Celica: We come bearing a message of amity from Friend. (Greeting from friend) (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * Celica: Hmm, let's see... A hairpin would suit Mae... And a book for Boey. But what about Nomah and Genny? Ohh... Picking out Day of Devotion gifts for everyone is harder than I thought. I'm running out of time. * Alm: Wow, Celica, you're sending each and every one of our friends a gift? Picking them out must be tough. * Celica: Oh, Alm, don't tell me you're giving everyone the same gift. Really, you must put more thought into this! * Alm: There are some truly bountiful grazing pastures near Ram Village. I heard the meat raised there is the most delicious around, so I ordered us up a true feast! Everyone's getting STEAK! * Celica: Oh, I... I see... So we're all getting steak... * Alm: Not just any steak! It's grass fed! The Knights of Zofia sang its praises! Well, Clair called it a brutish gesture… But still, everyone— Uh, Celica? Is everything all right? You look upset. * Celica: N-no, I'm fine. It's nothing! So, where's my bounty of... Of the finest meat this side of Ram Village? * Alm: Oh, uh... You wanted some too? I can't say I expected that... * Celica: What do you mean you didn't expect it? There's nothing for me? * Alm: Well, no, I mean... I, um... There's… there's no MEAT for you… Close your eyes for a moment. OK, open them... I hope you like it. I poured my heart into making it. * Celica: A wreath of flowers? Oh, Alm... It's just like the one I made for you so long ago. * Alm: I'm glad you remember. I was worried you might not. * Celica: Of course I do. Thank you, Alm. This makes me so happy. * Alm: Happier than a big, juicy steak? * Celica: OK, enough meat. Oh, but I haven't decided what to give you in return... I'm sorry, but I don't have a gift for you yet. * Alm: Well, why not make me another wreath? I'll be happy to wear it...this time. * Celica: Hehe... OK. But under one condition... We go to the flower patch together. * Alm: You got it, Celica. Let's go now! Holding hands with you like this sure brings back memories. Deep down we haven't changed a bit, huh? * Celica: No, I suppose we haven't. I love you so, Alm. We'll be together now and forever. Map * "Sure thing." * "Let's deliver." * "Which to choose..." Level Up * Celica: People grow stronger when they have someone to protect. This drive can bring forth untold power from within.(5-6 stats up) * Celica: This seems about right. Our reach ought not exceed our grasp. (3-4 stats up) * Alm: There you are! Oh, but... I forgot your gift. (1-2 stats up) * Alm: You would bestow this power on us? Thank you. It makes us happier than you know. (New skill learned) Duo Support * "Keep it together!" * "Take care, OK?" Duo Skill * Let's go, Celica. * I'm ready. * What a lovely day. * Let's try to enjoy it. Critical/Skill * Duo: With love! * Duo: Love you, Celica! And I you, Alm! * Alm: This is for you! * Celica: Take this! Defeat * "I thought we'd make it..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes